Forever With You
by Jani627
Summary: When Harry overhear a conversation, his world is turned upside down. Blocked memories come back and Harry learns the truth. Follow Harry as he plot his revenge with the help of His soul mate and his Grandfather. M/M. Fluff and a little angst, not a lot. HP/TMR soul mates. Creature fic! Living Vamp!Harry
1. Secrets and Hidden Memories

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP. **

**A/N- In this story Grindelwald is still alive and well. Not in Nurmengard, but hiding. **

**Warnings- Slash, Minor mention of child abuse**

**Pairing- HP/TMR**

* * *

It was the day of third task. Harry was walking down the corridor looking for his best friends. It had been 10 minutes since the History of Magic exam was over, and Harry still hadn't seen them. As he turned a corner he heard voices coming from a class room. He silently walked towards it and tried to listen. He heard Hermione's voice and was about go in, but paused when he heard what she was saying.

"Do you think he will survive this?"

"I don't know, but I wish he die during the third task." He heard Ron reply. He stood there shocked hearing his Best friend wishing his death.

"Yeah but even if he didn't, he will have to in the future. Professor Dumbledore said to me yesterday that he will have to be killed by Voldemort because he is a Horcrux. So after that he can kill Voldemort and we will get all the fame and money. he had already made the fake will too."

"Horcrux? what's that?"

"It's really dark magic, it's piece of soul put into a container, so one can be considered immortal. Professor Dumbledore said Voldemort made a few and some how Harry is also one."

"Potter has a soul piece of that monster? That's disgusting, I hope he die today."

"yeah we don't really have to worry since the will is made. Come on Ron, we have to be the good friends and encourage Potter now."

"uh I hate to act like his Best mate." Harry turned and quickly left before they came out and ran to a empty class room in the disused side of the castle. He closed the door and leaned against it. He slid down and sat on floor. His felt his mind spinning around. He drew his knees to his chest and placed his head on top of the knees. He felt tears running down his face, _They betrayed me, They only want my fame and money and they want me dead._ Harry thought miserably and suddenly felt something snap in his mind. Memories started to fill the gaps he had for years.

_He was 8 years old. He was standing in front of a boy. He looked half dead and half scared. This was the boy who called him names and pushed him around and kicked him all the time._

_"Please don't" Boy started to beg him. _

_"Don't? you didn't stop when I asked you, did you? So why should I?" He sent his magic and broke the boy's neck. _

_"Obliviate" He heard someone whisper and everything went black._

Harry gasped at the memory. He knew that voice, it was Professor Dumbledore. He went through his memories again and found many memories similar to that one ending with an obliviate charm. He suddenly felt his anger rise at that. he again went to his memories, he found memories of him torturing the boys who bullied him, memories of him talking to snakes and finding about magic before his Hogwarts letter, memories of learning Dark art when he was little and when he was at Hogwarts. He also found thoughts about joining Voldemort and telling his friends, and every time he did Hermione performed the Obliviate charm on him. He went over all the memories that had been locked before. He felt his anger turn in to rage. He felt his magic react and felt it swirl around him. And Just like before, he felt another snap, with that he felt a surge of magic flowing through him. His mind was suddenly filled with knowledge of thousands of years. Knowledge that was long forgotten and considered Dark. Spells, Charms, Curses both light and dark, rituals, and many more filled his mind and for the first time in a long time he felt complete. Suddenly he felt a memory come to front of his mind he went to his mind and found that he had occlumency barriers too. He watched the memory play out.

_Harry was siting on his bed at the Gryffindor second year dormitories. He had a letter in his hand. He started to re read the letter.  
_

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_If you are reading this, that means I'm dead. I'm writing this letter so you will know about your true heritage, my little one. People will tell you that I'm a muggle born witch. But I'm not. And that means you are a Pure Blood too. I'm the long lost daughter of Gellert Grindelwald. I found about this when I was in my fifth year, when we brewed a heritage potion. I went to meet him, and he was so happy to find me. And when you were born he was over the moon. You looked just like him with white blond hair and sharp features. You had heterochromia eyes, one green like mine and one icy blue like your grandfather. It was kept a secret, the fact I was the daughter of Dark Lord Grindelwald. So I had to glamour you to look like your father with my eyes. And your real name is not Harry Potter, but Hadrian Grindelwald. The counter spell to my glamours is 'Quod suus 'occultatum revelare'. When you decide to do it, all the documents will change to your real name automatically. And upon your Grandfather's request, I did a ritual that is considered very dark. It was lost in time but your grandfather gave it to me. And this ritual will give you all the knowledge about everything that has been created. That include spells, charms, and many more. Even I don't know the limit to it. It is tied to your blood and magic. Once you are 12 years old it will activate and you will be reading this too. And remember love, Dumbledore can not be trusted. If you are not with your grandfather when you receive this, contact him. If I know Dumbledore, you are probably living with the Dursleys against my will. I love you my son, please find your grandfather and tell him that I love him too._**

**_Love'_**

**_Mom._**

Harry felt tears running down his face for the second time that day. Now he remembered writing to his grandfather, and how they planned to meet for the summer holidays. _It's all Dumbledore's fault. Manipulating old coot. He knew who my grandfather is and then obliviate me. I'm sure he blocked my magic and all those knowledge too. Now I can remember getting all those knowledge for the first time too. How dare he keep me away from my family and block my Magic!. _Harry thought angrily and stood from where he was siting on the floor. He would write to his grandfather when after he win this stupid tournament. And then he would get his revenge. Harry let a evil smirk come to his face and wiped the remaining tears from his face. He cast a tempus and saw he had spent all day scooped in there. He quickly cast a spell to make his robes wrinkle free. He suddenly realized that he did it without his wand or saying any incantation. He smirked again and left the class room to the great hall for the evening feast. He quickly grabbed a sandwich and went outside towards the quidditch pitch so he won't be bothered by the traitors. When he neared the maze he saw that the other three champions were already there. He went up to them and nodded his head in greeting. He listened as Ludo Bagman gave his instruction and announcing the start of the third task.

"So ... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.

The towering hedges that cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he were underwater again. He pulled out his wand, muttered,"Lumos," and heard Cedric do the same just behind him.

About fifty yards, they reached a fork. They looked at each other.

"See you," Harry said, and he took the left one, while Cedric took the right one.

Harry used his newly found skills to navigate through the maze. He didn't know why, but the lack of obstacles were unnerving him. He heard some rustling sound and turned to a see a some kind of a creature coming towards him. He turned and ran as fast as he could but the little creature was gaining on him. He cast a reducto and few stunners in rapid speed and saw that the creature wasn't moving anymore. He let his senses move forward and searched through the maze to find the cup. He felt the magic of the cup and turned to that direction. Then he heard movement right behind him. He held out his wand, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hissed. "They're enormous - I only just got away!"

He shook his head and dived out of sight, along another path. Keen to put plenty of distance between himself and the skrewts, Harry hurried off again. Then, as he turned a corner, he saw a dementor gliding toward him. Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward him. Harry could hear its rattling breath; he felt clammy, coldness stealing over him, but knew what he had to do, He focused on the memory of finding he had a grandfather and channeled all his happiness to the spell.

"Expecto Patronum" White bright stag sprang out of his wand and galloped towards the dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes. Harry had never seen a dementor stumble.

"Hang on!" he shouted, advancing in the wake of his silver Patronus,

"You're a boggart! Riddikulus!"

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. The silver stag faded from sight. Harry wished it could have stayed, he could have used some company...but he moved on, quickly and quietly as possible, listening hard,his wand held high once more. He was running down the path when he heard a scream.

"Fluer?" He yelled and listened but the screaming had stopped. He started moving again. Then he rounded another corner and found himself facing a Blast-Ended was right - it was enormous. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. Its long sting was curled over its back. Its thick armor glinted in the light from Harry's wand, which he pointed at it."Stupefy!"The spell hit the skrewt's armor and rebounded; Harry ducked just in time, but could smell burning hair; it had singed the top of his head. The skrewt issued a blast of fire from its end and flew forward toward him.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled. The spell hit the skrewt's armor again and ricocheted off; Harry staggered back a few paces and fell over.

"IMPEDIMENTA!"The skrewt was inches from him when it froze - he had managed to hit it on it's fleshy, shell-less underside. Panting, Harry pushed himself away from it and ran,hard, in the opposite direction - the Impediment Curse was not permanent; the skrewt would be regaining the use of its legs at any moment.

Harry quickly took another path and been hurrying along the new path for a few minutes, when he heard something in the path running parallel to his own that made him stop dead.

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"And then Harry heard Krum's voice.

"Crucio!"The air was suddenly full of Cedric's yells. Horrified, Harry began sprinting up his path, trying to find a way into Cedric's. When none appeared, he tried the Reducto Curse again. It wasn't very effective, but it burned a small hole in the hedge through which Harry forced his leg, kicking at the thick brambles and branches until they broke and made an opening; he struggled through it, tearing his robes, and looking to his right, saw Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground,Krum standing over pulled himself up and pointed his wand at Krum just as Krum looked turned and began to run.

"Stupefy!" Harry spell hit Krum in the back; he stopped dead in his tracks, fell forward, and lay motionless, face down in the grass. Harry dashed over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face.

"Are you all right?" Harry said roughly, grabbing Cedric's arm.

"Yeah," panted Cedric.

"Yeah ... I don't believe it... he crept up behind me. ... I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me. . . ."Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and Harry looked down at Krum.

"I can't believe this ... I thought he was all right," Harry said, staring at Krum.

"So did I," said Cedric.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Cedric.

"You don't think Krum got her too?"

"I don't know," said Harry slowly.

"Should we leave him here?" Cedric muttered.

"No," said Harry. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him . . . otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."

"He'd deserve it," Cedric muttered, but all the same, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he and Cedric stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around Cedric said, "Well... I suppose we'd better go on. . . ."

"What?" said Harry. "Oh . . . yeah . . . right. . ."

Harry moved on, continuing to use his magic senses, making sure he was moving in the right direction. It was between him and Cedric now. His desire to reach the cup first was now burning stronger than ever, Harry sped so often he hit more dead ends, but the increasing darkness made him feel sure he was getting near the heart of the maze. Then, as he strode down a long,straight path, he saw movement once again, and his beam of wand light hit an extraordinary creature, one which he had only seen in picture form, in his Monster Book of Monsters.

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and along yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"So ... so will you move, please?" said Harry, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No," she said, continuing to pace.

"Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent - I will let you walk away from me unscathed." Harry was confident that he could pass this test. If it was before he found about his ex-friends betrayal he would have wished for Hermione. But not now. He weighed his chances. If the riddle was too hard, he could keep silent, get away from the sphinx unharmed, and try and find an alternative route to the center.

"Okay," he said.

"Can I hear the riddle?"The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard,

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"Harry gaped at her.

"Could I have it again . . . more slowly?" he asked blinked at him,smiled, and repeated the poem.

"All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?" Harry merely smiled her mysterious smile. Harry took that for a "yes." Harry cast his mind around. There were plenty of animals he wouldn't want to kiss; his immediate thought was a Blast-Ended Skrewt, but something told him that wasn't the answer. He'd have to try and work out the clues. . . .

"A person in disguise," Harry muttered, staring at her.

"who lies ... er ... that'd be a- an impostor. No, that's not my guess! A - a spy? I'll come back to that. . . could you give me the next clue again, please?"She repeated the next lines of the poem.

"'The last thing to mend,'" Harry repeated.

"Er ... no idea . . . 'middle of middle' . . .could I have the last bit again?"She gave him the last four lines.

"'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word,'" said Harry.

"Er . . . that'd be ... er ... hang on - 'er'! Er's a sound!"The sphinx smiled at him.

"Spy ... er ... spy ... er ..." said Harry, pacing up and down.

"A creature I wouldn't want to kiss . . . a spider!"The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass.

"Thanks!" said Harry, and, smirked a little at his own brilliance.

Harry ran and ran, finally he saw the cup in the middle of the maze. After a few minutes, saving Cedric they both decided to take the cup together. They reached for the cup and grasped the handles from both sides. Harry felt a tug at his navel and felt the pull of a port key.


	2. Graveyards and Dark Lords

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

* * *

Harry stood up and looked around. He saw Cedric do the same. He knew this place, he could remember seeing this place in his dreams.

"Where are we?" He asked Cedric and cast a lumos to see clearly. They slowly walked around trying to get a better idea about where they were. It was clear that they were miles away from Hogwarts. They heard someone making their way towards them. Harry and Cedric both pointed their wands towards the sound and waited. Harry felt a sharp pain shoot through his scar and fell to the ground. He felt his wand slip from his hand and tried to focus on getting Cedric out of the way so he won't in the path of any curses since he knew who was there. He looked up and grabbed Cedric's hand and pushed him back.

"Harry! are you okay? what are you doing?" Cedric protested and tried to move but Harry kept his hold on him.

The man who was holding a bundle point his wand at Cedric. He didn't had much time as the green light of the killing curse flew towards Cedric. He surged to his feet with all his might and pulled Cedric towards him. Cedric toppled towards Harry, barely missing the killing curse. Cedric stared wide eyed at the spot where he was and the statue that went in to pieces upon the impact of the curse. He looked back at Harry who was still holding his wrist with his right hand and his scar with his left. He could tell that Harry was in pain and went to help him when he heard a voice.

"You fool! Did I order you to kill anyone?" He thought that the man was talking but soon realized that voice came from the bundle in his arms.

"No master! I'm Sorry" The man replied.

"Prepare the ritual you fool"

"Yes Master" The rat like man went towards Harry and Cedric. He quickly Disarmed Cedric and grabbed him, but Cedric moved to stop him but Harry stopped him from doing anything.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Cedric asked Harry as both of them were bound to a headstone. Harry saw the name on the headstone, 'TOM RIDDLE' and his suspicion was proven on who was there. He felt hope flare in his mind even through the pain he was feeling.

"Ce-cedric do you trust me?" He asked through his pain.

"Yes Harry, I do! but what is going on?" Harry felt the pain in his scar diminish a little and took all of his strength and looked at Cedric directly in the eyes.

"Cedric, forget everything you know about Lord Voldemort. I found out that he isn't really the Bad guy. It's Dumbledore who really want to rule the magical world. He had obliviated me many times when I found out about his true intentions. He want Voldemort and me to kill each other, Voldemort doesn't want to kill all the muggle borns and muggles. He want to protect our world, but Dumbledore don't want that. What he wants, I really don't know. So please Cedric trust me. I know what I'm doing." He nearly begged and prayed all the gods and deities in the world that Cedric would trust him. Cedric listened shocked at what Harry was saying. He couldn't believe what Harry was saying. Dumbledore's the bad guy? He looked at Harry again and saw that he was completely honest about what he was saying. He decided to trust Harry since, if Harry says that Voldemort is actually good and Dumbledore is bad, who was he to question it? after all Harry knew about both of them than anyone else.

"Okay Harry, I trust you but you need to explain everything to me after this. Deal?"

"Deal" Harry smiled at Cedric and Cedric returned the smile and looked at the rat man who was heading towards them after preparing something in a massive cauldron. Harry saw his hand and gasp knowing who the man was. It was Wormtail. Harry glared at the man but he didn't seem to notice. He grabbed the bundle he brought and lowered the creature in it to the cauldron and came towards the headstone which Harry and Cedric was bound.

"Bone of the Father, unknowingly given, You will renew your son." The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. They watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue. Wormtail then grabbed a silver dagger from his robes and and held it over his Right arm.

"Flesh of a servant - Willingly given, you will revive your master" He brought the dagger down and cut off his right arm, it fell in to the cauldron and Wormtail's screaming pierced the night. he then came over to Harry and made to cut his hand but Harry extended his arm willingly.

"Blood of an former enemy, Future ally willingly given, I shall resurrect my former foe and future ally" Wormtail looked at Harry surprised but took the offered arm and made cut and collected a vial of blood and poured it in to the cauldron.

"Why did you willingly gave blood?" Cedric asked curious about what Harry was doing.

"I know about this ritual. It's used to give a body to a soul. And if I had not given my blood willingly and Wormtail took it by force, Voldemort will not gain a fully human form and he will be mentally unstable. Now we don't want that do we?"

"Nope" Cedric replied looking at Harry with wonder, as the cauldron started to bubble and a black smoke started to rise from it. After few minutes a figure emerged from the smoke.

He looked liked a older version of Tom Riddle from Diary. New Voldemort turned towards Harry and Cedric and started to walk towards them.

"Harry Potter" He had a deep velvet tone and Harry found his insides melting at the voice.

"H-hi" Harry managed to say before he turned bright red and looked down at his feet, finding his feet more interesting. Voldemort let out and deep chuckle at that and placed a finger underneath Harry's chin and lifted his face towards him. He waved his other Hand and the roped that was binding Harry and Cedric vanished.

"Thanks" Muttered Cedric as he watched Harry's interaction with the Dark Lord in interest. Voldemort turned to face Cedric and gave a nod in return before focusing again on Harry.

"So Harry tell me why you changed your mind about me?" Voldemort asked Harry and Harry started to tell everything except about his grandfather. Voldemort listened with interest and scowled when he heard about the Horcrux part. After Harry was finished Voldemort placed a hand on Harry's face and turned his face upwards and stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb. Harry turned a interesting shade of red and Voldemort smiled a little seeing this.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't let that old coot to hurt you again, My little Serpent." Cedric cleared his throat and both Harry and Voldemort turned towards him. Harry turned even redder when he notice the smirk Cedric was wearing.

"My Apologies, I'm Lord Voldemort. And You are?" Voldemort said turning to face Cedric, but didn't remove his hand from Harry. Instead he took Harry's hand in his and held Harry closer to him.

"Cedric Diggory, Nice meeting you" Cedric was shocked. Voldemort did not look like what he was told. He talked pleasantly and he even introduced himself. And to Cedric's surprise he didn't feel scared in front of the Dark Lord. He was amused by how Voldemort addressed Harry, his mortal enemy and how Harry reacted to them. Suddenly there was a bright white light and it engulfed Harry and Voldemort. Light stayed for a few minutes and slowly disappeared. Harry and Voldemort looked surprised and shocked.

"What Happened?" Cedric asked.

"We-we are..." Harry started but couldn't finish what he saying. So Voldemort started to explain.

"It was Lady Magic. Apparently Harry and I are soulmates. But someone had blocked the bond and that's what made me go all kill happy on everyone. And some how this person made me believe Harry was responsible to my mate's death and that made me come after Harry that Halloween night. Now That Harry know about the truth, Lady Magic was able to remove the block." Cedric listened attentively and felt bad for the Dark Lord. Who would be so cruel to block a Soul bond and then make him go after his mate.

"But who did that? It's inhumane to do something like that."

"Dumbledore" Harry answered Cedric's question.

"When Dumbledore found about the bond he blocked it and planted the idea of Harry being responsible to my mate's death. And it made me lose my mind and then magic stopped me from killing my mate by destroying my body. It was the best way to make me look bad and to convince that I'm a Dark Lord trying to kill all muggle borns and muggles."

"But why would he do that? Why did he want to make you look bad?" Cedric asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Dumbledore was always prejudice about Dark Magic. He doesn't understand that there is no Dark or Light. It's all about intention. Magic is magic. If someone want to save someone they can use what is labeled as dark spell to do it. But if someone want to hurt someone they can do that with a simple first year light spell. Think like this, the killing curse, it's one of the darkest spells, but you can use that to end someones pain, if that person can't be saved, why let him suffer?. And in the other hand levitation charm is a first year spell, but someone can use it levitate someone from a hill or a building. But Dumbledore doesn't think like that. He want the Dark magic gone. he doesn't understand without the Dark, there's no Light. So when I first came to power I tried changing those. I don't want to kill all the muggle borns or muggles. And I'm not trying to make a society with only pure bloods. I would be the biggest Hypocrite in the world then, me being half blood myself. I wanted to teach muggle borns about wizarding ways, our traditions and old ways of magics. But now just because the muggle borns don't understand or don't like these traditions, they change them. Christmas for Yule, Halloween for Samhain for example and if someone go against this they are labeled as Dark wizards or witches. And that's only a little part of my cause, there's so much more that I wanted to do, but couldn't because of Dumbledore." Voldemort calmly explained to the Teen who was listening with rapt attention.

Cedric thought about everything that he discovered in that night. About Harry's friends' betrayal, soul bond and the fact that THE DARK LORD was in front of him without killing him, but explaining about what he wanted to really do before he went mad. Cedric realized in that moment everything the Dark Lord said was true. He came to a decision and turned to face Voldemort.

While Cedric was contemplating about what he said, Voldemort turned to Harry and wrapped his hand around the boy and hugged him and placed his head on top of the mop of black hair. Harry returned the hug by wrapping his hand around Voldemort's waist buried his face in his chest.

"I'm Sorry" Harry heard Voldemort mumble softly to his head.

"What for?" Harry asked lifting his head up to see his mates face.

"For everything. For killing your parents, making you a orphan and for trying to kill you."

"It's okay, It wasn't your fault. It was all Dumbledore and if you are still blaming yourself, stop it at once. I forgive you, Tom" Tom (it's Tom now since Harry said it) looked surprised but smiled down at harry and Hugged him again.

Cedric looked at Harry and Tom to see them wrapped in each other's arms and cleared his throat a little again to gain their attention. Tom let Harry go and turned to face Cedric.

"I made my mind. I would like to join you" Cedric said his head held high and lifted his left arm for Tom to mark.

"Are you sure ? Once you are marked, there's no turning back"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Very well" Tom stepped forward and took his wand from the still form of Wormtail. They had forgotten about the man and now he was dead from the blood lose.

"Uh Oops? Guess we forgot about him" Harry said looking at the man.

"Hm well he was useless." Tom talked towards Cedric and took his left and kept the tip of his wand on the forearm.

"Do you Cedric Diggory Pledge your service to the Dark side?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to never to betray your Lord?"

"I swear"

"Morsmordre" A dark ink came out of the tip of the wand and started to spread making the Dark Mark. Cedric hissed in pain and after a few minutes the Dark Mark proudly sat on Cedric's Forearm.

"It has a Glamour spell. Only people who knows you to be a Death Eater will be able see it."

"Thank you My lord" Cedric bowed down to Tom.

"You may rise Cedric." Cedric rose to his feet and walked towards Harry and they both started to inspect the Dark Mark. Tom watched amused as Harry turned Cedric's arm in every possible way to see it better. After Harry was satisfied with his inspections, he turned towards Tom.

"So what are we going to do? I'm sure by now they realized that we are missing."

"Yes we have to do something about that" Cedric also turned to face his Lord.

"Hm how about you stay without returning?"

"Really?" Harry asked happy about the fact that he get to stay.

"Yes Harry. You both will have to stay. Hope you don't mind Cedric."

"Not at all My Lord" Cedric bowed his head and answered.

"Good, Then I shall call my followers to our Manor for a meeting tomorrow. You are welcome to stay there with us Cedric."

"Thank you My Lord"

"Now let's leave this grave yard shall we."

"Oh and Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"There's a spell I want you to cast on me. Can you do that?"

"What is it? It's not something harmful is it?"

"No It's not harmful. The spell is Quod suus 'occultatum revelare"

"Okay" Tom was not sure about casting an unknown spell on Harry, but he was sure that Harry won't do anything dangerous to himself. Tom pointed his wand at Harry and cast the spell.

Tom watched fascinated as Harry changed in front of his eyes. First change was his height, he gained few more inches but was still at least a 8 inches shorter than him. Harry was now approximately 5' 6". Next change was his body, he now had a lithe build and had a little feminine touch with slim waist and wider hips. He still had all the muscles he had gained from quidditch but it had changed to match his build. His skin changed to a healthy pale creamy white giving it a glow. His skin smoothed out and making if soft and silkier. Harry's face started to change next, his soft features sharpened a little with high cheek bones that gave him aristocratic look. He now had a button nose with slightly thin rosy lips with a natural pout. Next was his hair, it started to grow and fell to touch his shoulders and it changed color from black to white. Tom was stunned by the change and stared slightly wide eyed at Harry. Harry opened his eyes and Tom saw the most mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen. Harry's right eye was a icy blue that it was almost white, while the left eye was the same emerald green he before had. Harry self-consciously started to worry his bottom lip between his teeth.

"S-so How do I look?" Harry asked, even his voice had a different tone to it. Tom snapped out of his staring and saw that Harry was worried about his new appearance. He quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer to his body.

"Harry! You look absolutely gorgeous!. How did this happened?" Harry gave Tom a bright smile and placed his hands on Tom's chest.

"It's a glamour revealing spell. My mom placed some glamours when I was born so I look like my dad. Apparently I look like my grandfather from my mother's side. I will tell you the reason later."

"Well, it doesn't matter My little serpent. You look stunning, would you like to see?" Harry nodded his head and Tom stepped back and conjured a full body length mirror. Harry stepped in front of the mirror and looked at his new appearance and he was happy by what he saw. No one will be able identify him as Harry Potter. Only indication that he was once Harry Potter was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He can't wait to write to his Grandfather and see Tom's face wen he tell him exactly who his Grandfather is.

"I like it" Harry smiled happily and turned towards Cedric who was looking gobsmacked. Harry let out laugh and it snapped Cedric out of his shock. he smiled at Harry and turned to Tom who was watching Harry.

"Okay then let's go" Tom turned to Harry and took his hand in his and extended his other hand to Cedric. Cedric took the offered hand and Tom Apparited all of them to Riddle manor, where he had decided to live.


	3. Riddle Manor and Dumbledore's Mind

**Disclaimer- I do not own HP.**

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And to why Harry doesn't look like a Potter at all, it will be revealed in future chapters. I have already made the reasons and all I have to do is write then accordingly. Hope you enjoy! And I decided to make Harry and Gellert Living Vampires. It's possible with how pale Grindelwald is and if I'm going to make Grindelwald look just like he's in the Fantastic beast, I have to have a reason. So I made one. Cheers!  
**

* * *

Riddle manor is a magnificent manor fit for a Lord to reside. It was not this much Grandeur before Tom Riddle Jr. Tom had made the Wormtail buy house elfs and redo the whole manor to match his taste. Now the old manor had a gleam to it that spoke of the high standards of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. The glamorous entrance hall of the manor had gray marble tiled floor with gold flecks shining from the light of the grand chandelier that was hanging from the high ceiling. Walls were a soft cream color that was giving the entrance hall a heavenly look. Harry looked around with awe.

"Wow! Tom, it's beautiful."

"Thank you Harry, Now, Nifa!" A house elf popped in front of them startling Harry a little.

"What can Nifa do for Master Riddle sir?" Nifa the house elf asked Tom.

"Nifa please show Cedric to a guest suit in the east wing."

"Yes Master Riddle sir! Master Cedric sir please follow me"

"Thank you for your hospitality My Lord" Cedric bowed to Tom and followed Nifa to the east wing.

"Now Harry, come I will show you to your room. Which is My room as well. Hope you don't mind sharing"

"Hm Not at all"

"Very well. Come on." Tom guided Harry through halls and stairs until they were in the west wing of the manor.

"West wing is where the master suit is, it is ours to do as we please. There is a drawing room, a private siting room, 3 bedrooms including the master bedroom and a private dining room. I don't usually use the dining room and I don't planning on using it, since I'm planning on inviting few of the death eaters to live here. So we will be having meals with them. But if you wish we can use the dining room."

"It's okay Tom. I don't mind, I always had to eat alone when I was younger, so I rather enjoy company. And it's not like we can't have few private meals here from time to time."

"True, Come on. Let me show you our room." Harry had to smile when Tom refereed to it as their room and happily followed Tom. Master bedroom was huge. It had a Queen sized bed on the opposite side of the room from the door. Bed covers were a soft cream color with a black duvet and deep green pillows. On the left was a door which led to a en suit bathroom which was done in grey and while marble with a shower and a bath which could easily fit three people comfortably and on the right was a door which led to the walk in closet. On the right side of the bed was a bedside table with a lamp and a few books and a full body length mirror with a dressing table, while on the left side there was a book rack filled with books on different topics and a desk with a comfortable looking office chair in front of the book rack. A pile of parchment, quills and ink bottles were neatly organized on the desk. Harry walked around the room inspecting everything inside the room and turned to see Tom watching him from where he was standing near the door way. Harry's attention was then soon directed toward the stools with various decorative items, that was on the left side of the door and went over there to inspect his new discovery. Tom watched Harry with amusement as he ran from one place to another in side the room.

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it Tom, You have a good taste in interior designing. Even when you were only a spirit." Tom smiled a smug smile, happy with himself for impressing his soulmate.

"Well it's late, Let's get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Harry went to have a shower to remove all the dirt from the maze. After the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and returned to find black sleeping pants waiting for him on the bed. While Harry was getting dressed for the night, Tom went to the bathroom to have a shower himself. He left the bathroom in a pair of green sleeping pants after 30 minutes in the shower. He joined Harry who was already under the blankets and pulled Harry closer.

"What took you so long?" Harry sleepily asked Tom and cuddled closer to him.

"It was my first shower in a my own body after 14 years. I get to enjoy it." Harry let a sleepy chuckle and yawned a little.

"Night Tom."

"Night Harry."

* * *

While all of these things were happening in little Hangleton, Spectators of the Tri-wizard tournament was waiting for the champion to show up with the cup. All knew it was going to be either Harry Potter or Cedric Diggory since the other two champions were disqualified. After few hours of waiting, judges decided to check on the remaining two champions. After few minutes in to the search, news reached that the two champions and the cup was missing. Everyone was started shout asking questions. Amos Diggory, Cedric's father was one of the main people who was demanding answers. Amid the chaos irrupting due to the mysterious disappearance of the two champions, Barty Crouch Jr; who was acting as Alestor Moody, made his way out of the Hogwarts grounds. When he was out of the wards around the Hogwarts, he apparated to the Riddle manor. Barty went to his room which his master had given him and he knew by the look of the Dark mark, that his master was back. So he didn't dwell on where his master was at the moment and went to bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a man who prided himself to be ten steps ahead of everyone.

When he defeated Grindelwald, his former best friend and lover, he did for the Greater Good. Because he was a threat to his goals.

Albus hated muggles with a passion. Muggles destroyed his family. They made his sister a shadow of who she was. And when their father got his revenge, he was thrown in Azkaban. His sister's uncontrollable magic killed their mother. And it was all because of muggles. His initial goal was to remove muggles from this world. And when he met Gellert Grindelwald, he saw him as a way to get rid of the muggles, but that was not what Gellert wanted. Albus wanted to get rid of the muggles slowly, without showing that they are being removed from the world. Showing love and care, showing that they are equals to magical people, while removing them from this world. But Gellert wanted to live without hiding from muggles and _create a new order in which wise and powerful wizards and witches were the benevolent overlords of their world, (Copied from wiki fandom-article on Gellert Grindelwald),_ but not remove them completely. He didn't even hate muggles. But alas Albus was successful in making a Blood pact with Gellert with the promise to never fight one another. so Gellert can't fight him when he showed his true intentions. All was according to the plan, But Of course it didn't work out, his idiotic brother, Aberforth had to question him. And that led to his sisters demise. When Grindelwald ran away after that, it made it easier to blame him for his sister's death. Even though it was him who had cast the killing curse that killed his own sister. And it was where the hatred for Dark arts started. Even though it was he who cast the killing curse, he felt angry towards the Dark magic which the curse was made of. It was not logical, he knew that. But who said he ha to be logical all the time? and people hated dark arts and magic. It gave him a way to remove another thing he hated.

After that people saw him as a way to stop Grindelwald The Dark Lord. Newt Scamander was easy to manipulate, he did what he asked with no questions. Too bad he's too old to manipulate anymore. Anyway, Dumbledore with the help of people he oh so successfully manipulated, he was able to defeat Gellert Grindelwald. He wasn't able to master the Elder wand, but he was hailed as a hero and he was able to put as much as restriction to Dark Magic and creatures alike. Grindelwald was able to escape but for many years no one heard about him. After that he started changing his views. But it didn't diminish the hatred he held for muggles. He understood he can't remove muggles the way he had planned by making them feel safe with magical people. He had to find another way. He knew people loved him for getting rid of the Dark Lord, so he used it to his advantage. He set his goals to rule over wizarding world. He believed that if he can rule the wizarding world, everyone will bend to his orders. That meant he can order them to kill muggles too, not directly, but in indirect ways. Little by little. So he started to changed laws and slowly gained power. Him being the defeater of Dark Lord Grindelwald, it was easy. He claimed all the pure blood rituals dark and banned made muggle borns comfortable in this unknown world by changing wizarding ways and it was easier to sway muggle borns to his side that way, showed them that they are accepted. So it was easier to get muggle borns under his thumb.

It all went according to his way until Tom Riddle came to the picture. He tried to show people that Dark Magic, old magics and rituals, pure blood traditions are not as bad as they seems. So Dumbledore took precautions and named him a Dark Lord and spread rumors about Tom wanting to kill all the muggles and muggle borns, and sent his own men as death eaters to raids to make it look like Voldemort was doing all the destruction. It was easier too, since Tom Riddle killed his muggle relatives and changed his name to Lord Voldemort. When he heard a prophecy about a child, who was the soul mate of Tom, he quickly made a fake prophecy stating that the child will be the one to defeat Tom and hide the real one. So when the said child was born to James and Lily potter, he immediately sent Wormtail, the sniveling man who did everything he said, to Tom and placed a potion to block the bond, and planted the idea that his soulmate was dead because of the Potter child. It all worked out, since Tom went and killed the Potter's, but it all went downhill when the killing curse rebounded on Tom destroying him. It was not as he had planned. His plan was to let Tom kill his own soul mate, and he had sent people disguised as the three Lestrange and Barty Crouch jr. after Longbottom to make him his prophecy child and use him to get more fame and power. At least the real Lestranges and Barty was caught and was sentenced to Azkaban. That means few less people loyal to Tom to deal with. Alas, since the plan didn't go according to his plan, He spread the word saying the Potter boy's mothers sacrifice saved him. But he knew better, he knew it was soul bond that protected the mates from killing each other. And he also found out that Harry Potter was a Horcrux to Tom. So since the boy survive, he planned on making him his weapon and having him killed by his own soulmate in the future, since he knew Tom will come back. He sent the boy to his mothers' sisters house. Where he was sure the boy will be abused. In the course of 10 years he had to obliviate the boy far too many times because the brat either killed some muggle boy for bullying him or found about magical world and learned Dark Arts.

It has been 40 years since Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and it was the first time he came to Dumbledore's attention in all those years. It was by pure luck that he found out about Lilly Potter's true Parents. Gellert Grindelwald and a unknown Pure blood witch. It seems like Gellert had a affair with a pure blood witch. How the child went to Evens He would never know. But he wasn't able to do anything about it since Lily was already dead. So when the Potter heir came to Hogwarts he made sure he won't learn about his grandfather. And he had to obliviate the boy again when he found about his grandfather and a few times he learned about Dumbledore's goals. He was careful to hide the boy so Gellert won't find where he was. He paid the Weasley matriarch and the younger Weasley children to befriend Potter brat and to keep a eye on him. He also paid the muggle born witch who followed authority like a puppy, to obliviate and keep the Potter boy in line when needed. First year when Tom came, he sent Harry clues and everything needed for fighting Tom. Second year also went like that. Potter brat went and saved the Ginny girl, while destroying one of the horcrux. Third year was not planned, but it gave him the advantage of having Sirius Black in his side. He knew that Black will do anything to avenge his friends. The werewolf was easy to manipulate since, it was because of great Albus Dumbledore he was able to attend Hogwarts being a werewolf. He hated the half breeds, but he had to keep up his image.

Now, it was his weapons forth year. He somehow managed to allow Tri-wizard tournament to be held at Hogwarts. And he was surprised when Potter's name came out of the goblet as the second Hogwarts champion. He had his suspicions about who had wanted the boy to be a champion. But he decided to wait and see how it went and made sure brat was at least a little bit prepared for the tournament.

It led him to this moment where the Both of Hogwarts champions were missing. He had not been prepared to this. In this moment someone else was few steps ahead of him. Everyone was demanding answers from him. He had to find where his weapon went. He couldn't care less about the other boy. But his weapon was important to him. What Albus Dumbledore didn't know was, when Tom Marvolo Riddle performed the glamour revealing charm on Harry, Harry Potter ceased to exist and Hadrian Grindelwald took his place. And he was another few steps ahead of the old Headmaster.


	4. Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald

**Disclaimer- I donut own Harry Potter.**

**A/N- So we saw what was going on inside Dumbles mind. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Cheers!**

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald; Former Dark Lord, A revolutionist, A fighter, A lover, A living Vampire, A father and a Grandfather. Of course many people didn't know about the last three. Living vampires were hard to find and they didn't go everywhere announcing their true nature. They were different from normal vampires. Living vampires had a beating heart, and that's why they were known as Living Vampires. They didn't need blood to survive. They only needed some blood once in a while. Like once a month. And they mostly got their blood from their bonded. They can go out in the sun. They didn't die when struck with a stake to heart, or beheading. They can simply pick up their head and fix it back. Killing curse didn't work on them. And the Holy water and crosses were only myths made by muggles. They didn't work on normal vampires either. Basically it was impossible to kill a Living Vampire. They stopped aging when they reach age 20. And they can change their appearance to match any age they want. But can revert back to the 20 year old appearance. Gellert always preferred look like he was in mid forties. In anyway they were like humans, only with sharp fangs and pale skin. And the living vampires are only males. the inheritance skips generations until a male was born to the line. And it only chose males from direct blood line. They receive their inheritance when they turn 15 years old. Gellert still remembered the day he got his inheritance. He was not ashamed to admit he had been scared. And this was one of his most guarded secrets, not even Dumbledore knew about it.

As a Dark Lord his goals had been to collect the Deathly Hallows and become the Master of Death along with ending the International Statue of Secrecy. He led the wizarding revolution to let muggles know about magical world. He tried to remove the laws of statue of secrecy, a law that demands to hide their true nature, a law that mad them hide in the gutter like rats. He wanted to live in freedom, without hiding. He wanted to live without the fear of discovery. He was a complex figure, highly idealistic and talented, dedicated to achieve his ends at any cost. He did anything and everything to achieve it, he gathered forces, he got people to believe in his visions. Even went as far as operating outside the law and committing numerous crimes, including murders. When he met Dumbledore, he shared his visions. Together they made plans to find Deathly Hallows and to end the International Statue of Secrecy. They made a blood pact, promising not to fight each other. Then their partnership fell apart with Ariana's death. He left Britain even though he knew it was Dumbledore who cast the killing curse. He let Dumbledore blame him. It was too late when Grindelwald figured Dumbledore's true intentions. He was sad, angry and he developed a deep hatred towards Dumbledore. He continued to lead the revolution alone, but in 1945, Dumbledore finally confronted him. He found out that Dumbledore somehow destroyed their blood pact, making it possible for him to fight Grindelwald. When the duel began he was not able to do any real damage against Dumbledore, he couldn't do that to a man he loved and trusted. So he let Dumbledore win. He knew even though He won the battle, he won't be able to do anything when so many people believed in Dumbledore's lies. After he was 'defeated', he escaped the clutches of ministry and was able to hide in the muggle world.

It was after 5 years he decided to return to the magical world. Magical world had mostly forgotten him and no one really identified him and he often wore glamours to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. It was during a night stroll in the Diagon Alley he met Angelina Selwyn. A pure blood witch who had stunning red hair and fair skin with beautiful green eyes. They had become fast friends and when he was sure he could trust her, he revealed who he really was, together with his creature side. She was angry at first, not because of who was, but because he took so long to tell her. But she eventually forgave him and understood the need to hide his identity. And she accepted him being a Vampire and was willing to give him blood once a month. They became lovers that night. They revealed their relationship to her parents after 6 months of dating and they gave them their blessing for them to get married. They got married after 3 months of engagement and held their wedding in the sea side with only families and friends attending. after 5 months of marriage, Angelina got pregnant. Gellert was over the moon knowing he would be getting a little boy or a girl to play with. He didn't care about the gender. So after 9 long months Angelina finally gave birth to a beautiful little girl, who looked just like her mother with her father's sharp nose and lips. Adaline Angelina Grindelwald. They were a happy little family until that dreadful night.

Gellert had taught his wife about muggle transportation. And Angelina had been amazed at muggle amusement parks. That day she wanted to take their little daughter, Adaline, to a amusement park. Gellert had stayed home. It was only after he felt the wards around the house change, he checked on Angelina through their marriage bond. He had felt nothing. He quickly went to check the family tree to see the bright golden flower which held Angelina's name turn to ash. He felt like his world is turned up side down. He felt like he was drenched in a ice cold water. He quickly checked on his little angel and found that she was still alive. Using the family magic he went to the last place his wife was. When he arrived at the place it was surrounded by muggle aurors, police. He listened to what they were talking and found that a muggle public transport had gotten in to a accident. He saw his wife's dead body laying in one of the stretchers, went over to her and fell to his knees. It was then he realized that his wife was gone. He felt tears run down his face. He didn't feel anything other than grief swallowing him. He didn't feel medic try to remove him. He didn't feel when people realized that he was her husband and leave him alone. He slowly stood and tried to find his little angel. He looked around and asked, no, demanded where his daughter was. But no one knew where his daughter went. Finally he lifted his wife's dead body and carried her all the way to their house in muggle world. He contacted her parents to let them know what happened. He used a preservation spell on her and kept her in their room. then he went to his book of family magic and wrote his daughter's name. Nothing showed. he tried it how many times he didn't know. Few days later, Angelina's funeral was held, again only with family and friends. Gellert Grindelwald, one of the most dangerous Dark Lords, shed tears in front of everyone without a care. That was when people truly saw that Gellert Grindelwald no matter how powerful was still human. In that moment he also understood how people felt when he had killed their loved ones. He reflected on his action and felt true remorse towards his past actions. He knew his wife wouldn't want him to drown in grief. So he gathered all the strength he had and searched for Adaline. He searched every nook and cranny for her in both muggle and magical world. But not even his Vampire senses could find her. He rarely took any rest, and when he did he looked for the remaining family members of people he had killed and wrote letters apologizing for what he did and explaining what had happened to make him realized the grief he had caused. He of course made sure no one can reveal anything to a outside party. He received many replies. Some were accepting his apology and showing sympathy for him and wishing him luck in his search. And others were saying they accept it because he seem to be honest and saying he deserved it but hoping he would find his daughter. He searched for his angel for years and finally gave up after 10 years. He had to reassure himself by looking at the family tree and by the fact she was alive.

It was after 15 years, he heard from her daughter. She was a fifth year student in Hogwarts. Even though she had heard that he was Dark Lord, she wanted to get to know her real father. It was the first time in 15 years he felt true happiness. She wrote to him every week. They got to know each other. They met during summer holidays and spent their time talking. He explained to her about what he did and why he did it. And he told her about his secret too. She kept it close to her heart without telling anyone. He told her about Dumbledore and she told him how she suspected him for a long time now. He listened as she complained about James Potter. He was with her when she fell in love with that same boy. He gave her his blessing to their marriage. He was not happy with her joining the Order of Phoenix with her husband, but understood even though he no longer trusted him, Lily-his angels new name- loved her husband and had to support him. He didn't care much about this New Dark Lord who they were fighting, he had a feeling he was not what the public made him out to be. But kept his thought to himself and supported his angel. He was ecstatic when she was pregnant, he was going to be a grandpa. He made Lily promise him to do the 'Scientia Antiquis' ritual on the child if the baby was a boy. He had performed the ritual on himself when he was younger. Lily had been affronted that he asked to do it only if the child was male, but he explained that the ritual was made only for males. Once he explained it and gave the direction to the ritual and told her what exactly the ritual did, she agreed to do it. It was a old ritual which gave the recipient ancient knowledge with knowledge about everything that had been in the existence. And it was self updating every year. It was really helpful especially for Living Vampires with all the knowledge they gain on their 15 birthdays, and he had a inkling that he would gain a grandson, if so, he would also be a Living Vampire. He had no way to know since Lily and James were going hiding form a Dark Lord. But he was again not happy with Lily and her family going under fidelius. He felt wrong about everything that was happening. And it was proven when this Dark Lord went after the Potter family. He only got the news the next day, that the Lord and Lady of the Potter house was dead with their son somehow surviving the killing curse. He was again left to mourn his daughter. After that he tried to find his grandson but without knowing how he looked like, he wasn't able to do much. He knew his grandson's real appearance and both the real and fake names. But Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort has disappeared from the Magical world. He still searched from time to time and reassured himself by the fact Harry was alive as it was shown in the family tree.

He read about Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts and tried to contact him. But it was proven hard and all his letters were returned to him. Second year of Harry's Hogwarts, he received a letter from his grandson stating his mother had left him a letter about his grandfather. He again got to know Harry better and learned about his adventures at Hogwarts. He was angry at Dumbledore for letting his grandson get into these dangerous situations and having a little child solve all the problems and save everyone. He understood that Dumbledore was using his Grandson and expressed this to Harry. Harry, proving to be more mature than any adult, shared his worries and expressed his own suspicions about Dumbledore. They made plans to meet during summer holidays. But when he went to meet Harry, he didn't show up at the place they agreed upon. He returned the next day and for about few days, but still Harry didn't show up or reply to his letters. And his own letters were again returned to him.

He kept track on Harry's life after that, even though Harry stopped contacting him. He thought it was because who he was. But he had explained just like he did to Lily and Harry accepted that and had said it was in the past. He was worried when the person who had betrayed his Lily was out of Azkaban seemingly after Harry, but was relieved when there was no report on Harry's death. He didn't think he would be able to bare another lose. So when he saw that Harry was chosen as the second champion of Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard tournament he was intrigued. But soon it turned to worry as many contestants had died in previous tournaments and most of them were fully trained adult wizards and witches. He kept tabs on the tournament and was impressed on how his 14 year old grandson held his place against older competitors. He found out that the last task was a open event to everyone and went to see his grandson under glamours. He waited patiently for Harry or the other Hogwarts champion to return with the cup and he was wishing it to be Harry when he heard the news that both champions with the cup had disappeared from the maze. He felt his blood run cold and listened to people talking. he saw Dumbledore and got closer to him to listened what he said. Upon listening for a few minutes, he realized that the Headmaster of Hogwarts had no idea where the boys were, He could feel wheels turning inside Dumbledore's head than see it. _He was probably thinking about what happened to his weapon _Gellert thought as he turned to leave Hogwarts. The minute he arrived at his manor, he went over to the family tree to see Harry alive. He then went to the family magic book and wrote Harry's true name as he had done so many times. Still it didn't show him where Harry was. it meant he was somewhere highly warded. Gellert sighed frustrated and retired for the night for a restless sleep, determined to find his grandson this time no matter the cost. Even going as far as he did when he was a Dark Lord.

* * *

**A/N- There you go! POV of our resident grandpa Dark Lord. ****Will harry be able to write to Gellert before he goes on a Rampage looking for his grandson? who knows? **

**Thank you again for reading and don't forget to review. Adios!  
**


	5. Letters and Scary Dark Lord Grandfathers

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hatty Potter**

**A/N-Thank you everyone for reading and thank you for the reviews. Cheers!  
**

* * *

Harry sat down to write the letter to his grandfather. It was only the day after the graveyard incident. Tom was still sleeping. _Probably the best sleep he got after 14 years as a spirit._ Harry thought as he looked at the man who was sleeping peacefully. He looked back down at the empty parchment. It was his fifth try at writing the letter. He was worried that his grandfather would not want him after two years. He had somehow ignored him, knowingly or not. He sighed and picked up the quill and started writing. He wrote for a half and hour stopping occasionally mid sentence to think about what he wrote and whether it was good or not. He finally finished the letter and re-read it to make sure everything he wanted to tell was included.

"Harry? what are you doing?" Harry heard Tom asking still half asleep.

"Hey Tom, I just finished writing the letter to my grandfather."

"Your grandfather? I thought all the potter's were dead?"

"Yeah, this is my mother's father. My mom is not a muggle born. She's a pure blood witch. She had only found out in her fifth year. And I found out in my second year, because my mother had sent me a delayed letter explaining things to me, but Dumbledore obliviated me, remember I told you at the graveyard?."

"Ah! well? your grandfather, who is it? I will have to prepare a apology for killing his daughter and trying to kill his grandson, don't I?" Tom of course remembered how Harry had explained everything to him at the graveyard. But he didn't know how to react to the revelation about Harry's grandfather. If his mother was Pure blood witch, that means her parents are also pure blood. Other wise she won't be a pure blood of course. But for his world, he couldn't think anyone who can be Harry's grandfather. And he had to have a apology ready, otherwise he won't be getting near his soulmate anytime soon, if his grandfather wished it to be like that.

"Mhm you better, and I won't tell you who it is until he reply to me, I don't know whether he want me not." Harry said looking down at his hands. He really hoped that his grandfather is not much angry for ignoring him and won't ignore him in return. His grandfather probably kept an eye on him and knew he had no reason to ignore him. Well, he know that it was Dumbledore's fault, but still he couldn't help feel guilty. He felt two strong arms wrap around him and leaned to the feeling of security that was coming from those arms. He buried his face into Tom's stomach as he was siting. He felt a hand go through his snow white hair.

"Don't worry Harry, He won't ignore you, he probably was sadden by the fact you stopped contacting him, but he will understand what happened. And if he is a pure blood, he probably know about Dumbledore's manipulations. So don't worry. And you can make the letter a portkey if you want. So your grandfather can come here directly." Harry had to smirk at that. His grandfather probably knew about Dumbledore's manipulations more than anyone.

"Really? thanks, and my grandfather know about Dumbledore's manipulations more than anyone." With that said Harry got out of Tom's hold and took the letter and made it a portkey. He added a password and stood up to send it. Just as he was about to go, Hedwig came swooping in from the open window.

"Hello there girl. You knew I needed you didn't you?" Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and took her to the window. Hedwig gave one final hoot and flew into the morning sky towards Grindelwald manor.

"Come on! let me get dressed and let's go down to breakfast. I'm sure Cedric and Barty will join us" Tom said as he went to collect his clothes for the day.

"Barty?"

"Yeah, Barty Crouch jr. He was poly juiced as Moody at Hogwarts. I felt his presence through the wards this morning."

"I thought he was dead?"

"No his father, Barty Crouch Sr. had him out of Azkaban by swapping his son to his wife. His wife was sick anyway and died as Barty in Azkaban. Then Crouch Sr. kept Barty under imperious and I saved him and sent him to be Moody."

"Oh, so that's why Moody helped me during the tournament. To get me to you at the third task."

"Indeed." Tom went to the bathroom and came out looking fresh and dresses in a pair of black dress pants and white dress shirt. he was wearing a black vest and a form fitting black robe and was wearing dress shoes to match his robes. His hair was combed to the left and had a little messiness to it. His red tie was complimenting his eyes nicely. Harry stared at him for a full minute and smiled at Tom.

"You look good"

"Thank you Harry, but not as good a you." Harry had finished his morning routine before Tom had woken up. He was wearing fitting black slacks with a white shirt tucked in. He also wore a dark green vest and a black long coat that went just below his knees and had silver buttons. He had seen his grandfather wearing the coat in a picture his grandfather had sent him. He had black knee high dragon hide boots and his hair was swept from left side and was falling over his right eye, efficiently covering his lightning bolt scar. Harry flushed a little at the compliment as he was not used to them. Tom then led them to the Dining room on the second floor. Upon entering Harry noticed Barty-in his real form- siting on the table waiting for Tom to join him. He stood as soon as he noticed Tom and bowed low from waist.

"My Lord! You are back." He hide no amount of amazement in his voice. He looked at Harry curious and Tom explained what happened at the graveyard as they sat for breakfast. Tom sat at the Head of the table and indicated his right side for Harry to sit. Barty listened with interest to the story his lord was saying. He was surprised to say the least. Just as Tom finished his explaining Cedric arrived at the dinning room. He bowed to Tom and took the place next to Harry on his right. Barty was siting at the left side of the table, leaving the place to Tom's left empty and directly in front of Cedric. Harry understood that that space was for Tom's most trusted Death eater. Food suddenly popped in front of them and they started their breakfast. They kept quiet until it was time for desert. Harry wasn't able to eat much since he was not used to eating a lot after years of starvation.

"So Tom, Are you going to call a death eater meeting today?" Harry asked as he finished his desert.

"Yes Harry, I will be summoning them after lunch. You are of course going to join. But you will not be introduced as Harry Potter, and since I still don't know your real name, we will need a name.'

"You can tell them my real name. It's just family name I'm not sure. As I said my mother gave me my grandfather's family name to me. So until he accept me, I can't use his name. I wouldn't use it even if I can, if he reject me."

"It's okay Harry, you can use my family name if that happens, since we are soulmates it won't be a problem."

"Thank you Tom. And My real name is Hadrian, you should start calling me that"

"Sure, Hadrian"

Barty watched stunned at the way his Lord was acting. He really had gotten his mind back. When he first went mental, all the death eaters had been terrified of what had happened to their lord. He had been cruel, using unforgivables on them and going after a infant. And now their lord was back to his old self. All because of Harry Potter, his soulmate. Oh the irony. His supposed enemy was his soulmate. Then again, if Dumbledore had planned everything, it was possible that they ended up enemies. Another thing that baffled Barty was Harry Potter's appearance. Apparently Harry Potter's mother was a Pure blood witch and he had gotten most of his features from his grandfather. But he also had a familiar look which Barty couldn't quiet put his finer on. Harry POTTER had no POTTER features. _Maybe the boy's father was not James Potter _He had to stop that train of thought. He would see if that's true. His Lord trusted him. If it was true, if the little lord was not a Potter, His lord would tell him. It was then he realized he thought about Harry as his little lord. He could get used to that, Barty mused as he continued to watch his Lord and little lord converse about death eater meeting. Barty turned to Cedric and started a conversation with the teen so he can get to know him better.

* * *

"And Harry remember, you are NOT a death eater. You are to be my equal, my partner, my soulmate. So if any death eater insult you, you can punish them. Or you can tell me, and I will punish them. I don't want you to feel like you are controlled. You have a say in the decisions that I make, you can voice your thoughts and any new ideas for this cause is welcome. You can voice your concerns as well. Never think that I will dismiss you or anything. got it?" Tom said after lunch when they were getting ready for the death eater meeting. Harry had never heard someone telling him what Tom had just said. He was always controlled, everyone expected him to do as they told him to, he never had a say in any matter even if they were concerning him. And here was Tom, giving him a position of power as his equal, just after meeting him the day before. He had never felt this much happiness before. Not because he had power, No. It was because someone was trusting him to have power, trusting him that he would use it correctly and Tom was trusting him to make decisions and he can decide if he liked them or not. And if he was honest he didn't need this power or the independence to make decisions. He was happy to let Tom make them and just make sure they were fair for him if the decision was about him. He just wanted to help Tom and be by his soulmate's side. But Tom voicing it made Harry happy, and he knew Tom was not lying to him. He can feel through the soulmate bond that had gotten stronger after the block was gone.

"Yes Tom. And Tom? Thank you! You are the first person who had given me a choice and for that Thank You." Tom watched Harry's Beautiful mismatched eyes and only saw honesty, trust and happiness. He smiled a little and leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's. He felt Harry stiffen a little and was about to pull away when Harry pressed his own lips back. He slowly started kissing Harry and Harry returned the kiss. It was kiss filled with love and compassion. Tom grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him closer and Harry wrapped his own arms around Tom's neck. Tom swiped his tongue across the bottom lip of Harry asking permission. Harry opened his mouth and let Tom explore his mouth. Harry let out a moan at the feeling of Tom's tongue exploring his mouth and mapping out every part he could feel. He slowly let his own to meet Tom's and moaned at the feeling. He felt fireworks going inside his mind as their tongues continue to play with each other. Tom pulled away a little to catch his breath and let Harry also breath. He then nipped Harry's bottom lip and used his tongue to sooth it and again started his exploring. Harry moaned against Tom's mouth and Tom sucked on Harry's tongue and Harry let a little mewling sound as Tom continued to Kiss Harry. Eventually they pulled away breathing heavily and they both were flushed against each other. Harry blushed a deep red and it was showing on his pale skin. Tom let a small chuckle escape his lips and placed a small kiss back on the bright red lips of Harry. He then pulled away and with a swipe of his hand both of their clothes were wrinkle free.

"So did you like it?" Tom asked unsure of what else to ask. He wasn't sure why he did it. But it felt right at the moment, and he knew Harry also felt the same. But had to know whether Harry liked it or not.

"Well not bad for my first kiss. Definitely worth remembering." Harry had actually enjoyed the kiss. It felt right to kiss Tom. And he definitely wasn't complaining. Tom was a good kisser. Well not that he had kissed anyone else to know it. But to him it was a great kiss. He smiled a bright smile at Tom and made sure he knew that too. Tom gave another small kiss and together they went to where the meeting was to be held, hand in hand.

As he went inside he felt nervous about the meeting. It was his first meeting and he felt like that he was going to mess it up. But when he remembered that he will be introduced as Hadrian and not Harry Potter, he felt a little better. Then another concern popped up. What if his grandfather reject him? He hadn't replied to his letter yet. And before he could think anymore about it, he felt Tom squeeze his hand. He looked up to see Tom looking at him concern in his red eyes. He smiled a little to show that he was alright. Tom returned the smile and they went to the raised platform on the end of the hall. It was a long hall and was as big as the great hall at Hogwarts. It had four huge Chandeliers lighting the hall. Walls were a gray color with 10 torched on the either side of the hall. On the raised platform there was a black throne decorated with ruby gems. Tom went and climbed the stairs to the platform and conjured a second smaller throne similar to his with emerald and blue topaz gems decorating it. He guided Harry to the second throne and sat him down, and sat down himself on the bigger one. He looked at Harry's stunned face and smiled. Harry composed himself and smiled back at him and waited for the death eaters to arrive.

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald was angry at himself when he woke up. In his fear for his grandson and the fact he had taken a few drinks before going to bed had made him sleep until noon. He angrily went to bathroom and took a shower and downed a hangover cure potion and got dressed in his normal attire. He wore black leather pants with white dress shirt tucked in. He then wore his dark blue vest and attached the tasseled tooth chain to his vest and tucked the black ascot tie under the shirt collar and put on his leather boots that came up to his knees. He then went to the mirror and and spiked his hair as he did every morning. He made sure his mustache was in perfect condition and grabbed his silver buttoned long coat and went to get something to eat. He had a grandson to find and people to torture. He knew torturing people was not the best idea, but he needed information on where his grandson might have been kidnapped to. And he was ready to torture anyone to get them. He quickly finished his late brunch and went out side to leave putting on his coat. He was about to apparate out when he saw the familiar snowy owl flying towards him like a beacon on hope. He felt hope flare inside of him as he held his arm to the owl land. Hedwig landed gracefully on to Gellert's arm and stuck his leg out for him to take the letter. Gellert patted the owl's head and took the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Grandfather,_

_I know it's been two years since I last contacted you. And I want to apologize for not turning up on summer that year. I swear I wanted to come and meet you. But it seemed Dumbledore somehow found out that I've been writing to you and he obliviated me. So I had to go back to the Dursley's. It was before the third task yesterday the memory and magic blocks destroyed when I learned about my friends betrayal. Now I know everything that the old coot did and is trying to do. I also found out something that is important about that Halloween night. But why he did these things, I don't know. I will tell you all about it when we meet, This time for real. That is if you want to meet me of course. If you don't I understand that you don't want to meet the grandson that was Dumbledore's Golden boy. _

_I removed mom's glamour, I look a lot like you now._

_Love,_

_Your Grandson,_

_Hadrian Grindelwald._

_P.S. This letter is a portkey to where I'm staying. If you want to visit, Hope to see you grandfather. Password is Lily._

Gellert felt his anger rise at the words of his grandson. Of course he wasn't angry at Hadrian. He was angry at Dumbledore for obliviating his grandson and heir. And he was saddened by the fact his grandson thought he would not want to meet him because of who Dumbledore's forced him to be. He had to smile at the password when reading the letter again. he felt happy that his grandson looked like him, and he was curious what had happened that Halloween night. _Well I could go and ask_ He mused as he gripped the letter tightly and said the password to activate it.

"Lily" With that Gellert was whisked away from Grindelwald manor to Riddle manor. He couldn't wait to meet his grandson.

* * *

Harry watched as death eaters filled into the hall. In the front was the inner circle with the outer circle standing behind them. He identified Malfoy Sr. by his platinum blond hair. He couldn't identify any others and waited until Tom introduced them. But he noticed that Snape wasn't with them. He would have to ask why later.

"My loyal death eaters, first I would like to thank you for showing your loyalty by showing up today. And I would like to apologize for my actions before that fateful night in October. I'm proud to say that I'm back to my full health and now we can continue what we originally started. I would like to introduce Lord Hadrian, he is to be respected and treated just like you would do to me. He is my equal and my partner, most importantly he is my soulmate. And you will not let anyone know about existence. Is that clear?"

"Yes My Lord." Everyone murmured as they bowed their heads. Then Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and bowed his head.

"Yes Lucius?

"I would like to say that we are happy to see you back my lord. We waited for so long for this moment and I would like to congratulate on finding your soul mate." Everyone stared incredulity at him other than Hadrian, Barty, Cedric and the inner circle. No one was brave enough to say something like that to Dark Lord. But Lucius knew better. He knew that this was not the monster that was destroyed at the hand of a one year old. This was the leader of the Dark side they lost to Dumbledore. This was a passionate man who wanted to see magic flourish without boundaries. This was man who went insane when he felt his soulmate was blocked from him. So no, he was not afraid to say something like that to him now. Now he was different. He was back to his old self. And the others at the inner circle knew that too.

"Thank you Lucius, I appreciate it." All the other death eaters watched in astonishment as their Lord thanked Lucius Malfoy without punishing him. Their respect grew and loyalties upped a notch seeing the true colors of the Dark Lord. Tom then dismissed the outer circle. Suddenly a man appeared in front of the inner circle. Lucius and the others were quick to get their wands out and they all pointed their wands at the man. He was dressed as a pure blood Lord and had white hair. Tom saw the letter clutched in his hand and immediately knew that this was his future grandfather-in-law. He ordered his inner circle and the other death eaters to stand back and stood to greet the man. Before he could say anything however Hadrian was running towards his grandfather.

Hadrian knew the moment man appeared that this was his grandfather. Of course white hair was a dead give away. He stood there as death eaters point their wands at his grandfather and as Tom order them to stand down. It was the first time he saw his grandfather and he didn't know what to do. This was the only real family member he has left, and he was not going to stand and do nothing. So he ran to him and hugged his grandfather.

"Grandfather! You came!" Hadrian whispered to his grandfathers chest.

Gellert was surprised when a some sort of a army point their wands at him. He watched as the man who seem to be the leader order his men to lower their wands and stand to speak to him. But before he could however a blurry white head ran towards him and attacked him by hugging him tight and burying his face in his chest. He immediately knew that this was his grandson. He then heard the softly whispered words and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He wrapped his arms around the smaller figure of his grandson and hugged him back. He placed a hand on the back of Hadrian's head and ran his fingers through the soft white hair and rubbed his back with his other hand in a comforting manner. He knew that Hadrian never really had anyone to comfort him and was looking forward to looking after him. After all Hadrian was all he has left.

"Of course Little one, I would never let you go now that I found you." Harry looked up at his grandfather and smiled. Gellert returned the smile and looked at their audience. Harry also saw that everyone was looking at them and turned to see Tom watching with a fond smile. He smiled back and moved a little from his grandfather's hold. Gellert removed his left arm from Hadrian and turned to face Tom with his right arm resting on Hadrian's shoulders.

"Okay! Tom, So this is my Grandfather. And grandfather this is Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort." Tom watched recognition flash in those mismatched eyes of Hadrian's grandfather's eyes. Gellert looked at the man who had killed his daughter and raised a eye brow at him.

"Well, So you are who killed my daughter then?" He asked in a impassive tone and Tom nodded mutely. This man had a aura that demanded respect and it also had a dangerous feeling to it that even the Dark Lord was a little mystified. Tom couldn't help but be intimidated by the man's presence. Death eaters also looked a little put out at that. They had never seen their lord nod to anyone. He always answered verbally and it was not required for him to answer this unknown man's questions. But then again, if this man is Lord Hadrian, their lord's soulmate's grandfather, and if their lord had killed his daughter, it was fair to be a little wary. Even for a dark lord.

"I can see by what Hadrian wrote to me that it was a another scheme of Dumbledore. So I will decide what to do about you after you explain yourself." Harry was amused to say the least, when Tom, The Dark Lord was threatened. Then again his grandfather was the most dangerous Dark Lord before Voldemort. And Voldemort was dangerous because he lost his mind and the false rumors sent by Dumbledore. So in that way his grandfather was more dangerous. He watched the faces of the death eaters. They all were Utterly Mystified and bewildered. Who was this person to threaten the Dark Lord? He didn't even sweat as he said that. It was almost casual if you think about it. But it held the seriousness of the threat intact despite the casualness. Tom had no idea what to do or say. He didn't felt like this even when he found out that Harry Potter was his soulmate. And that was to say something. Normally he was the one to threaten someone. He had to stop the shudder that ran down his spine when looking into those eyes. Even when he was standing on the platform and looking down at him, Tom felt like that this man was looming over him. _Hade's grandfather is really scary, and that is to say something I'm a bloody Dark Lord. I shouldn't be scared of this man. Hade's grandfather or not. _Tom thought to himself and asked the question that was nagging him like a child at the back of his mind.

"I'm sure you will forgive me, once you hear it. So may I know who you are? I know you are Hadrian's grandfather, but I do not know your name." Tom was relieved when he manage to say it all in a confident voice. He is not going to stutter in front of his death eaters. He looked at them and saw the fear in their eyes. _So I'm not the only one who is a little scared of him._ Sure enough, Death eaters had never seen their lord agree to explain himself on his actions to someone for forgiveness before, and was feeling a little scared of the man standing in front of them. And they too wanted to find who this man was. Lucius and the rest of the inner circle shared a look and stood ready in case something was to happen. But they knew that this man will not do anything to risk his grandson's life and to their lord, his soulmate's life.

"Hm very well then. I'm the one and only Gellert Grindelwald, The Dark Lord!"

* * *

**A/N-WOOOHOOO Another chapter done. What do you guys think of it? What will be Tom and his inner circle's reaction? And let me know about the kissing scene, cause it's my first time 'writing' a kissing scene. Please review what you thought about the story or the chapter! Adios!**


End file.
